If Only
by CiaraoftheVolturi
Summary: Ciara is the only immortal child in known existence. Aro, interested in her 'gift', allows her to join the Volturi and sends her on a mission to observe the Cullens. What will happen when she befriends them...and falls for 'the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Abnormal is so common, it's practically normal, in my point of view. Seriously, think about it for a moment. What is normal exactly? Everyone is different and unique in their own special, sometimes odd, ways. The abnormality of my life is now normality to me. I have grown accustomed to this odd way of living. I sometimes easily forgot that this is not the way everyone else lives. How long had my life been this way?

I do somewhat remember my old life; only bits and pieces of it, though. I was born in a small Irish village during the 1830s. In the 1840s, the Great Famine, also known as the Potato Famine, ravaged Ireland, forcing millions facing starvation to leave the island for a better life in America. I had just turned fourteen at the time. My family was quite poor and could not afford to leave our farm to immigrate to America. My parents had to use the little money they had to support themselves, my brothers, and I.

I had two brothers, one older and one younger. Aedan was twelve and Quinn was sixteen at the time. Aedan was an energetic, mischievous child and got himself into trouble quite frequently. Quinn, though, was quite the opposite. Quiet, reserved, intelligent, he was the calmest of us three. The three of us were inseparable.

One day, Aedan excused himself rudely from his chores on the farm to 'just take a quick break'. It turned out that during his 'quick break' he went to a wealthier family's home and attempted to steal some of their belongings, like Mrs. McLeary's jewelry. Big mistake. I somewhat understand the reason for this action, though. He wanted to help support our family since we barely had enough food to survive due to the famine. No one else thought of it this way, though. To avoid disaster, we had to flee our village. We moved into a new one miles away from our previous home. We also had to change our identities. I was no longer Catherine Massey, but Ciara Moore, which is pronounced key-air-ah, not see-are-ah, like many falsely presume.

A few days after the move, I was exploring the village with my brothers. Aedan began to venture out of the village. Quinn reminded him him that we were not to leave the village, but my younger sibling just grinned that goofy smile of his and told Quinn that he was just going to have some fun. Quinn returned to our new farm, not wanting to disobey our parents' rules, but I, being just as adventurous as my younger sibling, followed Aedan willingly. It wasn't like we'd go too far, right? Plus, we were just going to run around in the hilly meadow just outside of the village, pretending to be explorers in a magical, faraway land.

The two of us had been enjoying ourselves so much, we barely noticed the darkening hours. We had been warned that horrible monsters, known as vampires, roamed the land during the night, preying upon any people that happened to be up and about in the dark. Aedan and I were two of those people.

After racing down a hill, I fell to the ground, staring up into the stars.

_'Wait...stars? Stars! How had it gotten so late? We'll be in so much trouble!'_

I jumped to my feet and grabbed my brother's arm, intending to go home. Unfortunately, though, it had gotten so dark, I couldn't tell which direction we were supposed to go. I frantically ran around, Aedan in tow, trying to remember from which way we had come. I slowly released Aedan from my grasp and sunk to the ground, more worried than I had ever been. How would we get home?

Aedan was a few yards away, still searching for any sign of the village, when I heard his scream. It only lasted a second or two. I raced to where I had just seen him and saw someone holding his limp body, his neck hanging at an odd angle.

"...No." I whispered very lightly, too light for any human ears to hear, but the person who had killed Aedan heard it.

In under a second, he was at my side, looking down at me with a smile that made a shiver go down my spine. He was extremely pale, with blood-red eyes. Only two words came to my mind. 'Vampire' and '**run'.**

**---**

**Well, here's the first chapter of my first fanfic. I had nearly finished it a few months ago, but my laptop got a virus and If Only was completely erased. I just randomly decided to begin writing it again about an hour ago. xD Anyway, reviews would be nice and I'll try to update as much as possible. I'm really busy, though, so I may not update all the time. I have no idea if this story is going to be any good; I'm redoing it completely. I do have a few ideas in mind though....;) I have about three chapters done so far, but I'll only put up one chapter a day. So, I hope you like If Only. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I turned abruptly and began running faster than I ever had in my life. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body as I pushed my tiring legs further, willing them to lead me away from the monster. I wasn't fast enough, though.

He was suddenly in front of me and I ran right into his strong arms. He held a bone-crushing grip on me with one arm, the other pushing my hair back to expose my neck. My eyes closed, waiting for the sharp pain that would end my life.

When it came, it was so excruciating that I could not even make a noise, although I was screaming on the inside, begging for the pain to go away. My eyes remained shut, even when I heard various people approaching, calling for my brother and I, even as I began to fly away in the arms of the vampire, and even as he released me, my body falling limply to the ground.

The fire inside me was intensifying and I still could not make a noise or open my eyes. What had just happened? Where had I gone? Various questions burned like the pain in my body, until I lost consciousness.

I regained consciousness in an unfamiliar forest, clearly far away from my home. I groggily sat up to fully take in my surroundings. Everything had looked so clear as if my eyesight had greatly improved. My sense of smell and hearing had also improved, I soon discovered.

_'It's as if I'm not even human...'_

Oh, how right I had been.

Dumbfounded by my awesome senses, I wandered over to a clear pool of water to examine myself. How had I survived the vampire's bite? Wasn't it supposed to kill me? Asking myself these questions, I leaned over the water, and gasped at the beautiful girl in the pond.

Bright red eyes stared at me from a literally sparkling pale face. If it were not for my auburn hair, freckles, and better, but familiar, facial features, I would have thought I was looking at someone else. When, and how, had I become so...beautiful and so..._perfect?_

Confused and frightened, I began to run in a search for my family. It did not take me long to realize that I was flying again, like when I was with the vampire. I was just so _fast_! I stopped to sit down and think about everything that had happened since Aedan and I had foolishly left home.

I had been bitten by the vampire, but he did not actually drain all the blood from my body, did he? So, if I wasn't dead, I was...my eyes widened in horror at my discovery.

**I, Ciara, was a vampire.**

Angry at myself, Aedan, and the monster who had turned me into this..._thing_, I let out a growl and pulled a nearby tree right out of the ground. Glaring at the tree in my hands, I became more angry at my monstrous strength and threw it harshly. It landed many yards away with a loud 'thud'.

With a sigh, I stood up and began to wander around aimlessly at a human pace, trying to decide what to do next. My thoughts were interrupted by a human traveling a few feet away. His scent filled my nose and venom filled my mouth. I was about to attack, when an image flashed in my mind. It was the man looking fearfully at a spider. Something told me that he has arachnophobia.

Curious, I narrowed my eyes, glaring at the man, and thought of hundreds of tiny spiders crawling over his body, terrorizing him. Suddenly, the man gasped and stared at himself in horror, his eyes bulging out of their sockets as a scream left his mouth. There weren't actually any spiders on him, but he seemed to think there were, just as I had imagined.

I had discovered my special ability or 'gift'.

I smirked, and prepared to attack him while he was distracted. He wouldn't have to worry about those nonexistent spiders for long.

I spent months in that forest in solitude, ashamed of what I had become. I did not necessarily like the fact that I fed upon humans, but I had to drink their blood. I tried starving myself, but after a while the thirst would become so intense, that I became frenzied, and attacked anyone who happened to be in the forest.

I soon learned to control my thirst though, so I would not attack every single person who came into the forest. The humans still became afraid of the forest, and no one dared to enter it. My only choice was to leave. I could not stand to stay in Ireland any longer, close to my family. I feared finding them and accidentally killing them. I decided to leave my home behind and travel the world.

I explored Europe the next few months, eventually reaching Italy. I was in the city Volterra when my 'life' changed completely.

**---**

**My chapters will begin to get longer once the story gets going. I just realized that I have spent so many pages on just the introduction and have tried to cut back a bit. So, we'll be getting to the good parts soon. Just hit that lovely green button below to let me know how I'm doing on my first story and I'll be posting the next chapter in a day or two. :)**


End file.
